Confessions From A Traitor To A Beastly Cousin
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Edmund has so much to write, but when will have time to tell it all? And how will it be given to the world? Maybe this will shed some light...  Contains spoilers if you havn't read the WHOLE series :-
1. Edmund's Try

**Hello guys! As many have said before me: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. C.S. Lewis does, that lucky man. So enough of me blabbing… Read on **

**Confessions From A Traitor To A Beastly Cousin**

(Edmund's POV)

The Dawn Treader was on the move again, a light breeze in her sails. After DeathWater Island, I was pretty good with that. The night was cool, and the stars were already out. I turned at the sound of footsteps approaching behind me. There walking up behind, was my cousin Eustace. He smiled at me and stood at the railing a few feet away. I had a feeling that he wanted to say something.

"Edmund? Can I ask you a question?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. I shrugged, not really answering his question.

"Back on Dragon's Island, that early morning before we left…" He started awkwardly, and then paused.

"Yeah?" I asked, finally my attention was grabbed. "You said something about you being a traitor…" He trailed off again looking at my face, still nervous. I was a little surprised. Never before had I thought Eustace would want to hear that story. On top of that, it wasn't one of my favorite stories to tell.

"You want to hear what happened and why I'm still standing, a king, before you now?" I finished for him.

"Yeah," Eustace said a little surprised I had caught on that fast. "Lucy said it might be a difficult subject for you, and I wanted to know why." I sighed; of course Lucy would say that. She always told the story, while I sat in the corner.

"Well, Eustace remember back when all the children were moved out of houses and into the country?" I asked, beginning the story. He nodded. "Well, we were moved into the old professor's home. There Lucy found a wardrobe that lead into Narnia, and she met a faun called Mr. Tumnus. I was beastly to her…"

"_Well I believe her." Edmund said stepping forward._

"_You do?" Lucy asked, her face stained with tears._

"_Yeah! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund went on in great joy. "Oh will you just stop. You just have to make everything worse don't you?" Peter cried._

"_It was just a joke!" Edmund spat back at his brother._

"_When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked in equal disgust._

"_Shut up! You think your dad, but you're not!" Edmund shouted in his face and stormed out of the room. _

"Edmund?" Eustace asked making me jump. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but one night Lucy decided to go back to the wardrobe and I followed her. There I met the White Witch, somebody who put the whole country in an endless winter for a hundred years. She befriended me, which was my first mistake…"

"_Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family." The Witch said to a small figure sitting next to her on the sleigh._

"_Why? They're nothing special." A small boy answered his mouth full of Turkish Delight. _

"_Oh, I'm sure they're not as nearly as delightful as you are." She said wiping his mouth with the hat of the dwarf next to her. "But you see Edmund, I have no children of my own, and you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see one day, prince of Narnia. Maybe even King." She said slyly._

"_Really?" Edmund asked looking at her. _

"_Course you'd have to bring your family._"

"EDMUND!" I jumped at Eustace's hiss of annoyance.

"Sorry, Eustace. This isn't my favorite story you know." I answered, shaking my head from the startling memory. "Where was I?"

"You're a friend of the witch?" He helped.

"Right. Well, she asked me to bring the rest of my family to her. Of course back then, I agreed. Especially because she said she'd make me prince or a king."

"You fell for that?" Eustace asked curiously. I nodded.

"When we finally all ended up in Narnia, I sneaked off without them and headed for the Witch's palace. I left them there, with the beavers. I didn't care what happened; I just wanted to see _her_ again. But when I did, it didn't turn out so well…"

"_THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE?" The Witch screamed in her fury. _

"_I tried!" Edmund whined stepping back. _

"_Edmund, I asked so little of you!" She said looking down at him. _

"_They…they just don't listen to me." Edmund cried the excuse. _

"_Couldn't even do that!"_

"Edmund Pevensie, if you do not stop zoning out, I'm going to toss you overboard."

"Hmm? Oh! Eustace, sorry." I muttered, while shaking my head from another flashback.

"She really tore you apart didn't she?" He asked sympathetically, letting go of my arm. I nodded unable to answer. "You don't have to go on Ed. You don't need to torture yourself." Eustace went on.

"No," I said, my voice cracking. "I need to go on. I have to be able to tell the story."

"Well torturing yourself to go on is a bad idea. Maybe another time you can finish?" Eustace asked me; making me feel awful.

"Do you mind?" I asked, feeling relieved.

"Hey, it all turned out in the end. Aslan wouldn't have sacrificed himself for no one." Eustace said teasingly. I looked up in shock.

"You already knew?" I asked, but Eustace was walking away.

I gave a sigh of relief, and smiled. Making a mental note to kill Lucy later, as the salty breeze came.

**So did you guys like it? The idea came in my head on day when I started reading fanfiction! Review Please! It's the shiny button Below!**


	2. Eustace's Parents Disagree

**So I had a couple of requests from people to add on, even though I planned this done. But, I really loved writing this so…*evil smile* I ADDED ANOTHER AND MORE TO COME CHAPTERS! Dah dah dah! SO ENJOY!**

**By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to ****Rockit32**** because she was the one who finally convinced me to write it.**

Part Two: Edmund and Eustace –** Parents Irritation (Eustace's POV)**

(Warning Short)

"EDMUND PEVENSIE!" Shouted the shrill voice of my mother.

Edmund, who _was _enjoying sitting on the couch reading, found himself _not enjoying_ the floor. He stood up irritated.  
"Eustace, what have I done _now_?" He asked storming towards the door, I shrugged sympathetically.  
"Sorry?" I tried.  
"Forget it," Edmund left the room. I sighed, this was happening so constantly, we were both used to it.

(Ed's POV)

_ONE dish breaks, my fault.  
A smudge on the wall, my fault.  
A stain on Uncle Harold's shirt, still my fault._  
I thought about all these things that I've been blamed for. I had never been anywhere near any of these accidents, but somehow Aunt Alberta still managed.  
Sighing, I walked into the living room where Aunt Alberta, and to my surprise Uncle Harold, sat.  
"Don't stomp! It's rude and noisy!" Aunt Alberta snapped.  
"No dear, he wasn't stomping," I sighed in relief. "He was getting an attitude." I lost all the relief at once.  
"What?" I asked, anger already rising.  
"Don't say 'what' in that tone! Now listen up you!" Aunt Alberta snapped.  
"It's about Eustace, young man, do you even know the amount of damage you have done to him?" Uncle Harold began.  
"Amount of damage?" I asked mad now. What on earth have I done now?  
"You have been a bad influence on him. Have you noticed? He's reading the same books as _you. _He's hanging out with _your_ friends and _acting like you."_  
"Damage? You call that damage? I would call it an improvement!" I shouted.  
"You changed him forever!" Aunt Alberta joined.  
"Our boy has gone to the dreamland with you and your sister…"  
"You shut it about my sister!" I clamped my mouth shut, I was in trouble now. Then, I made a split second decision, I stormed out the door.

_Ice fell in clumps around me and I gasped recollecting myself._

_Slowly, the warmth returned to the room and I saw the others. Peter was just standing, he was looking straight at me. I felt anger rise up in my chest. My brother; the one I helped in fights, the one I just killed our worst enemy for. _

_I shouldn't have had to see her again, it was unfair. He should have thought it through. No, he had it sorted. He had it sorted. Opening my mouth, I snapped._

"_I know, you had it sorted." Then, I turned and stormed out._

"Edmund, I'm starting to think you're delusional." I heard Eustace say.  
_I'm starting to think I'm delusional _I thought.  
"Because I don't have it sorted. What do you mean by that anyway?" He continued. "And why has no one else noticed you go through these 'spells'? Or, oh! I got a good one, why is it always me? Am I the one delusional? Does your family…"  
"Alright, alright! I'm going to settle with not delusional, and neither are you. I was just thinking aloud, that's it." I shrugged.  
"So what happened with my parents?" Eustace asked.  
"They blame me for your 'change'." I sighed.  
"So…that's a good thing?" I could tell he was hoping. I shook my head.  
"EDMUND PEVENSIE! EUSTACE SCRUBB! GET DOWN HERE!" I was almost sick of that voice.  
"Well, here we go again," I said sourly.  
"They're really not that bad," Eustace sighed as we headed back down.  
"Yeah, but I bet they're not happy with me." I told him.  
"Why?"  
"I stormed out, and slammed the door. I feel like I'm getting an attitude." I grinned. He laughed,  
"Well, I bet you're in trouble now."  
"Yay," I said sarcastically. "I bet it's a punishment."  
"Aw c'mon Edmund. They wouldn't do that." Eustace scoffed.  
"Have you met your parents?" I asked smiling.

**I know it was short, but it's not over yet! I plan on giving this a break for a few days, because not only do I write this but…  
I WRITE ACTUAL NOVELS! No, none of them are published, so don't ask. But someday…**** See ya soon People!  
(I bet people Review if you say it in a way that grabs your attention. What do you say? REVIEW LOL)**


	3. Parents

**Hello People of Fanfiction…and other random peeps. I am now adding on Chapter Three!  
Thanks to ****Doug5358 ****I have completely changed my original intent on this chapter. But that's a GOOD thing! I'm making this more realistic! Yay! Sooooo, READ!**

**CHAPTER THREE-PARENTS **

**(Ed's POV)**

I walked back into the room breathing slowly, my anger was uncalled for. I was the "Just" remember?  
Eustace was watching me, as if wondering what I was going to do, when Uncle Harold interrupted the silence.  
"Well, we were debating on which way would be appropriate to punish you… until we thought maybe we should hear your side of this event." I stared dumbly, that's a first.  
I was about to tell them that I really didn't mean to make them mad, when the phone rang. I looked surprised at Eustace's parents.  
"You boys got to your room. Not a sound, no eavesdropping." Eustace's mother snapped.

I headed up to my room, with a feeling of defeat. I rarely felt like that.  
"Don't blame yourself Ed." Eustace tried. I nodded.

"Do you mind…" He trailed off.  
"Telling you another story from Narnia?" I guessed with ease. He nodded.  
"Why not the 'You had it sorted' story?" He pleaded.

_Caspian walked with the black dwarf into the cave. There was something up, I could tell._

_Suddenly, I heard chanting it was the Hag. And it was getting colder, my heart was pounding hard._

I told him the story, of how I was the underdog. The witch returning and the pain I had from it. Eustace listened with eagerness. He was  
honestly intrigued. As long as I kept these weird flashbacks to a minimum.  
That's when Lucy called our names. Well, actually, my name.  
"Ed! Come quick, seriously!" I gave Eustace an apologetic look and ran down the stairs. Lucy came barreling out of nowhere.

"It's mum and dad! They're calling from America!" I snatched the phone from her and heard my dad say  
"Lucy don't make him deaf…"  
"Hi, dad," I interrupted.  
"Oh, Edmund! How are you dear boy?" I bit my lip.  
"Just fine dad, everything's going alright,"  
"No fights with Eustace, Ed?" My dad's voice was easy to tell he did not believe me. I glance at Lucy, whose arms are folded, glaring at me.  
"No fights, dad. How's America?"

The whole conversation after that was much more pleasant. Even Mr. and Mrs. Scrubb decided to drop the conversation from the current.

This was pleasant, because Eustace and I had to get ready for school…

**Cliffy!  
This Chapter is SOOOOOOO short! ugh**

**Don't worry! I'll update WAY sooner than last time, *Excuse time* I was working on other Fanfics. Hopefully you'll see a new chappy TOMORROW!**


	4. Exchange

**HAHA! Tricked you! I said I would upload this tomorrow! BUT I DIDN'T!**

**Wow, that was really lame.**

**Chapter Four- Exchange **

_Dear Edmund,_

_We need to meet up as soon as possible; it has something to do with "you know where". Please, please contact me back!_

_~Eustace_

_Dear Eustace,_

_Calm down! I will meet you as soon as I can! We ARE at different schools. But I heard you've been acting strangely with a girl name Jill Pole. Does she have something to do with it?_

_~Edmund_

_Dear Edmund,_

_Yes, it does. But when can you get over here! I'm nearly going mad!_

_~Eustace_

_Eustace,_

_Pushy, much? You sound like Susan. Don't go mad on me, how about tomorrow night? I can do that._

_~Ed_

_Ed,_

_You better! See you tonight!_

_~Eustace_

**Ugh, another shorty. Ah, well at least it's something good in my eyes. Update soon! **


	5. Final Notes

**Alright, alright! I'm a terrible fast updater!  
In fact while I'm writing this-this is the first time I've looked at it since the last update.  
(I was working on many other fanfics…sorry)**

* * *

The years passed, and I am now keeping track of everything I am told, seen, or heard about the lovely land I once called home.  
I do not know what I will ever do with these old manuscripts of random stories and memories.  
Someday however, I may figure it out. In the mean time, I would love to explain the huge gap between my random entries of words.  
Eustace had returned to Narnia, and that was the last anyone had heard of the distant country. He wasn't alone of course. Eustace had gone with a girl I know well as Jill Pole.

On another account, I have greatly improved from what Eustace calls my "delusion" dilemma. Peter, my caring brother, had a fit of laughter when Eustace told him. Apparently, to my family, this was an amusing case.

We all even met up with the professor and others who have been in Narnia. It was a lovely feast, but I am worried about Susan. She didn't seem so into it.

I feel like I've neglected an important duty of writing down my adventures on paper. Why? I have not yet answered that question.

In the mean time however, I must pack away six manuscripts of books and this journal. I am to wait on a train arriving at the station today; my cousin and Jill are on it.

-Always,

Edmund Pevensie

Dear fellow readers of this strange journal/letters,

The above writing from Mr. Pevensie was not the last thing found before the tragic accident at the station later that day. In fact, it was a small half written "book" found underneath the floorboards of the desk that the companions were written on. The story was never finished properly, but I attempted to do my best.

We may never know what quite happened after the dinner party that the strange figure showed up. Or what happened to the mentioned brother Peter, and cousin Eustace. It remains a mystery to all and may stay that way.

But don't take the above as a negative message, but as one of thought and imaginative qualities.  
This isn't a tale where the ending is given to you, or you can ask someone who witnessed it. But one where you use your own thoughts to piece it together.

Live a true life like the writer Edmund and you'll understand.

If you're wondering what happened to the six and a half drafts, I've have taken them in to edit and finish.  
I hope the original writer doesn't mind.

C. S. Lewis

* * *

**Not quite how I imagined it to end, but I'm proud of it. Do you? Because I'm done. Yep, this was the last chapter.  
Now why are you still here?  
Go do something productive!**


End file.
